Consumer electronic devices, such as laptop computers and smart telephones, may employ different types of devices to provide feedback to a user. In particular, a haptic device can be used to provide haptic feedback to a user by producing vibrations in a surface that are felt by the user. Additionally, a separate sound emitting device, such as a speaker, may provide sound that is heard by the user. However, the operation of a haptic device and a speaker can produce side effects in that a haptic device may unintentionally produce sound that is heard by the user and a speaker can produce vibrations that are felt by the user. Generally, these side effects are suboptimal and uncontrolled, which can result in a degraded user experience.